Naissance d'une MarySue
by gaelle31
Summary: Les MarySue envahissent le monde des fanfics, voici la naissance de papier de l'une d'entre elles...


La Créature.

L'ordre du Phénix était réuni dans le salon des Black en compagnie des Weasley, Harry et Hermione qui passaient une partie de leurs vacances chez eux étaient également présent. Au fond de la salle dans l'ombre, on voyait l'une des dernières recrues de l'Ordre. Elle portait des vêtements sombres, était brune avec une cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieur. Dans l'ensemble elle était plutôt laide ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec Fleur et Tonks assissent à coté d'elle. Fleur traduisait en français, à la jeune fille légèrement plus âgée qu'elle, les quelques mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

–Nous devons attaquer ce repère de mangemorts, décréta Maugrey Fol'Oeil avec hargne.

–Le problème s'est que c'est plein de mangemorts, dit la jeune fille avec insolence.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

–C'est l'occasion rêvée, lui expliqua Lupin. Cet endroit fait office de maison de rétablissement pour mangemort. Maugrey a raison nous devons y mener une attaque.

–J'en serais, clama Harry d'une voix forte.

–Ben pas moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, ronchonna la jeune fille.

–Dumbledore ne t'as pas enseigné son art pour que tu restes cachée, déclara Hermione furieuse.

–Je lui ai rien demandé moi, dit-elle. Il n'avait qu'à te prendre pour élève particulière, tu n'attendais que ça !

Hermione s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil.

Oui c'était vrai, Hermione aurait largement préféré être à la place de cette méprisable jeune fille à qui Dumbledore avait offert de son temps pour perfectionner sa magie. Elle qui avait une très forte haine de la magie.

–Je sais très bien qu'on n'a pas à te forcer, mais tu es celle qui nous sera le plus utile, déclara Lupin.

Elle baragouina quelques mots en français que seule Fleur comprit.

–Je ferais mieux de casser cette baguette et de retourner à mes études, ils sont en train de gâcher ma vie là...

–Parfois, répondit Fleur en français. Il y a certaines causes pour laquelle ça vaut le coup de se sacrifier.

–Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier, répondit-elle en français.

–Bon, dit Lupin en anglais. Voilà comment nous allons mener cette attaque...

Tout d'un coup, les personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent. Immobiles comme-ci on les avaient mit sur Pause. Puis un grondement se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Quelqu'un tomba dans l'âtre, et cette personne c'était l'auteur de ces lignes.

–Mais pourquoi j'ai choisi d'atterrir ici par la cheminée, grommela Gaëlle (ou Gaëlle31, comme vous voulez). Ça fait plus pittoresque peut-être, mais c'est salissant. Bon.

L'auteur sortit de la cheminée et regarda les personnages figés.

–On a un problème les D'jeun's, dit-elle.

–Et les vieux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Maugrey. J'ai toujours pas de prof de Défense contre les Force du mal. Et c'est un gros problème parce que rappelons le, les Profs de Défense ont toujours des rôles capitaux dans les livres. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais, une idée ?

Elle regarda l'assemblée toujours silencieuse.

–Normalement j'avais prévu deux nouveaux personnages en plus de Déprime Girl, continua-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille avec un air boudeur. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de personnages adéquates...

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, et s'arrêta entre Lupin et Maugrey.

–Z'êtes chiant les mecs, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes débrouillés pour être prof déjà une fois ?râla l'auteur.

Elle regarda les quatre élèves qui devaient bientôt rejoindre Poudlard.

–Je ne peux plus retarder leur entrée à Poudlard, dit-elle angoissée. Je ne peux pas non plus nommer Harry, faut rester sérieux...

Puis l'auteur se tourna vers celle qu'elle surnommait Déprime Girl.

–Je ne t'ai toujours pas trouvé de prénom à toi... je vais aller chercher dans les prénoms bretons, je les adore tous... normal que tu es un prénom que j'adore, puisque je t'adores mon petit boudin.

Gaëlle regarda les personnages fixés, puis revient vers son petit boudin.

–Quoique...

Elle la regarda longuement, puis finalement.

–Bon je n'ai pas le choix, mais du coup, je ne peux pas t'envoyer comme ça, dit Gaelle31. Tu seras une version fille de Rogue, mais il va falloir changer deux ou trois détails pour expliquer que tu sois d'accord d'enseigner à Poudlard.

Elle réfléchit encore un moment puis...

–Un truc version blessure secrète, c'est neuneu, mais ça marche, déclara-t-elle. On va dire que tu as promis à Dumbledore de veiller sur ses précieux élèves et que même s'il n'a pas été toujours très gentil avec toi, ben tu l'aimais bien. Ça te va ?

Elle regarda la jeune fille stoïque.

–De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, dit-elle. Le mieux c'est que tu n'ai pas encore rencontré le trio, comme ça je pourrais écrire tout un chapitre là-dessus et ça me laisse le temps de te trouver un prénom. Aller file à Poudlard !

D'un coup, la jeune fille disparue.

–Et bien, c'est tout, dit l'auteur qui fit un dernier tour de la salle. Je vais donc vous laissez.

Elle regarda Bill qui mangeait un muffin.

–J'ai oublié de t'abîmer le visage à toi, dit-elle. Il faut que je rectifie ça... mais en attendant...

L'auteur se pencha vers Bill Weasley et ne pouvant résister, déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue avant de disparaître. D'un coup tout les personnages s'animèrent.

–Donc reprit Lupin, il faut qu'on mène cette attaque.

Bill se frotta la joue.

–Il faut qu'on prévienne la petite, dit Mr Weasley.

–Quelle petite ?demanda Harry.

–Votre nouvelle prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal, expliqua Tonks.

–Elle est bien ? s'enquit Hermione.

–Elle est... spéciale, déclara Fleur avec un sourire amusé.

-------------------------------------------

A Poudlard, la jeune fille atterrit brutalement sur un fauteuil dans le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'éveilla en même temps.

–Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là ?s'étonna-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte avec énergie.

–Heu... entrez, dit-elle hésitante.

Le Professeur McGonagall entra dans le bureau avec une liasse de parchemin à la main.

–J'ai besoin de quelque signatures, dit McGonagall. Pour ton poste d'enseignante ici.

–Mon quoi ?s'étonna-t-elle.

–Ton poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit McGonagall avec impatience.

–Je suis trop jeune pour enseigner, clama-t-elle. J'ai...

Dans sa chambre, l'auteur farfouillait dans ses notes pour retrouver l'âge de son personnage.

–Entre vingt-trois et vingt-quatre ans, lu-t-elle. Vu que t'es prof, en va t'en donner vingt-quatre.

–Je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans, dit le petit boudin de son auteur à McGonagall.

–Je ne t'aurais pas engagée si tu n'étais pas compétente, répondit simplement la directrice.

La jeune fille ne répondit plus rien et signa les feuilles que lui tendait la directrice sans se poser plus de question.

-----------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express en direction de leur école.

–Ron, tu as du chocolat là, dit Hermione en montrant un point sur son propre visage.

Ron tenta d'enlever le chocolat mais ne parvint pas à trouver l'endroit précis. Lasse Hermione, vint à son secours et enleva elle-même avec son pouce le chocolat. Un instant de gêne passa entre Ron et Hermione qui s'éloignèrent subitement l'un de l'autre. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice et amusé de la scène.

–Vous croyez qu'elle ressemble à quoi la nouvelle prof ?demanda vivement Hermione.

–Elle ne doit pas être très vieille, dit Ginny vu la manière dont en parle Maugrey.

Ginny rejeta négligemment ses cheveux en arrière. Harry l'a regarda avec un air béat. Puis brusquement, ils se fixèrent, immobiles, en mode Pause.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée et l'auteur apparu.

–Non, non, non et non, dit-elle en colère. C'est nul, un air béat... c'est très con !

Elle regarda furieusement Ginny et Harry.

–Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez une relation aussi ennuyeuse tous les deux !gronda-t-elle. On n'a pas idée. On est rendu au chapitre dix qu'on tourne déjà en rond ! Avec Ron et Hermione c'est mignon, mais vous c'est ennuyeux à mourir ! Je ne peux pas vous mettre ensemble avant le grand final je vous ferais remarquer !vous imaginez, tenir comme ça pendant encore soixante chapitres ! Non je vais devenir folle !une idée ?

Harry et Ginny étaient toujours immobiles.

–Et en plus vous m'aidez pas !

Gaëlle tourna de long en large dans le compartiment à la recherche d'une idée pour pimenter le couple de Harry et Ginny. Elle regarda à travers la porte du compartiment et vit un serpentard, celui qui avait dit l'année précédente que Ginny était une jolie fille.

–Tenter par un petit Roméo et Juliette, Ginny ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la sixième année.

–Félicitation, dit-elle. Tu as un nouvel ami et un futur petit ami !

Seulement, quelque chose clochait et fit repartir l'auteur dans sa marche.

–Je ne peux pas mettre Ginny avec un autre garçon, cela ferait comme-ci elle trompait Harry, dit l'auteur.

Soudain elle s'arrêta devant Harry.

–Il nous faut un concours de circonstance, dit Gaëlle à Harry. Imaginons qu'elle croit que tu sors avec une autre fille... Non, il faudrait quelque chose de plus consistant... à moins que tu sortes réellement avec une autre fille ! Non, c'est stupide, pourquoi tu accepterais de mettre une fille quelconque en danger alors que c'est pour cette raison que tu as rompu avec Ginny. À moins que... tu sortes avec une fille qui ce met en danger toute seule ! Le Déprime Girl sera parfaite pour ça !Sauf qu'elle est moche... pas grave, tu ne l'a pas encore vue, je peux la changer...

L'auteur regarda le compartiment.

–On va avoir besoin de ça, dit-elle prenant la gazette du sorcier qui parlait en première page d'une violente attaque de mangemort.

Aussitôt l'article changea en une attaque de mangemorts qui avait échoué grâce à la nouvelle Prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

–C'est parfait, comme ça t'es au courant avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, dit l'auteur à Harry.

Elle repartit vers la porte et s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

–Au fait, Harry, tu préfères avoir une petite amie qui s'appelle Enora, Gwendoline ou Soazick ?

Harry toujours figé ne répondit pas. Gaëlle ouvrit la porte et disparue alors que les choses se réanimèrent dans le compartiment.

–Mais comment a fait cette prof pour empêcher cette attaque ?demanda Ron en montrant la Gazette.

–Ils disent qu'elle a été une élève de Dumbledore, dit Hermione avec envie.

–Elle ne doit pas être de toute jeunesse, dit Harry. Dumbledore n'a pas enseigner depuis quarante ans.

–Ils ont plutôt l'air de parler de cours particulier, dit Hermione en lisant la Gazette.

–Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?demanda Ron.

Le temps se figea encore, et la tête de l'auteur apparu dans le toit.

–Une minute !râla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas décidée, et puis je n'ai pas son nom de famille !

-----------------------

Dans son bureau, la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal rédigeait son cours avec peine. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle allait raconter à ses élèves. Mais était sûre d'une chose : elle ne devait surtout pas le montrer !

Soudain, la plume en air, l'enseignante se figea en mode Pause. La porte annexe de sa salle classe s'ouvrit et l'auteur entra.

–Prêtes à devenir belle ?demanda Gaëlle. Tu vas voir, c'est plus efficace que n'importe quelle émission de télé. Lèves-toi pour commencer.

Le petit boudin, qui ne serait bientôt plus, se leva comme un automate et sans reprendre conscience.

–Pour commencer, on va faire disparaître tes quinze kilo en trop, dit Gaëlle.

Aussitôt, la silhouette de l'enseignante s'amincit et ses joues se creusèrent un peu.

–Ensuite, on va te relooker, dit Gaëlle31. On va faire un mélange de vêtement moldu et sorcier, ça te donnera un genre !un genre nul, mais bon, les lecteurs imagineront ça comme ils veulent...

Aussitôt dit, les vêtements sombres de l'enseignante se transformèrent en une panoplie plus gai qui soulignait sa ligne.

–Ensuite, on va virer ta cicatrice sur la lèvre, c'est ce que je préférais chez toi, mais tu ne peux pas embrasser le célèbre Harry Potter avec un truc comme ça !

La cicatrice disparue et les lèvres de l'enseignante prirent une forme normale.

–Continuons, on va affiner tes traits et te donner de jolis yeux.

Le visage vilain de l'enseignante se transforma progressivement en un doux visage.

–Quelques années de moins aussi, on va te donner entre dix-sept et vingt ans, on ne précisera jamais, histoire que l'incohérence qu'une si jeune femme enseigne à Poudlard ne soit pas trop relevée...

Le personnage rajeunit légèrement.

–Quelques centimètres de plus ne feront pas de mal, déclara Gaëlle. On va quand même s'arranger pour que tu ne sois pas plus grande qu'Harry.

L'ancien petit boudin s'agrandit.

–Tes cheveux maintenant, blonde ?dit Gaëlle à regret.

Aussitôt l'enseignante eut une longue chevelure blonde de sirène.

–Beurk, dit l'auteur. Mais attends une seconde ! Tu es la remplaçante de Ginny... tu pourrais plutôt faire office de substitut !

Gaëlle regarda son personnage.

–Aller zou, dit-elle. Il nous faut des cheveux à la quasi identique de Ginny. Il te faut sa taille, bref il faut que de loin on puisse te confondre avec elle.

Les traits du personnage changèrent légèrement, elle perdit quelques centimètres et sa longue chevelure blonde se transforma en une plus courte chevelure rousse.

–Pour la poitrine, on va gonfler ça, même si on n'en parlera surtout pas, dit Gaëlle. La même chose que Ginny ça sera bien je pense.

Comme un airbag la poitrine du personnage gonfla un peu.

–Voilà, maintenant tu es le prototype même des personnages que j'horripile, déclara Gaëlle31. Il ne te manque plus qu'un nom. Soazick ?

Le substitut de Ginny ne bougea pas.

–Ça t'ira, dit vaguement l'auteur. Et comme nom... Larousse ?comme les dictionnaires ?non Robert comme les dictionnaires aussi... les lecteurs n'y verront que du feu. Soazick Robert. Soit plus gentille aussi, Harry Potter ne peut pas sortir avec une emmerdeuse de première comme toi, réfléchit une seconde !

Gaëlle lança un regard dégoutté à son personnage adoré qui s'était subitement transformé. Puis elle sortit. Soazick Robert s'anima.

–Qu'est-ce que ?s'étonna-t-elle en se voyant soudain plus haute et debout.

Elle toucha vivement chaque membre de son corps.

–Mais c'est quoi ça ?dit-elle effrayée.

-----------------------------------------

Dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, les personnages de Rowling étaient toujours en mode Pause. La tête de l'auteur apparu du plafond.

–Elle s'appelle Soazick Robert, informa-t-elle. C'est super nul comme nom, mais maintenant on n'est plus à ça près...

Elle repartit et les personnages s'animèrent.

–Le Professeur Robert, dit Hermione à Ron. Soazick Robert.

-----------------------------------

Dans quelques minutes, Ginny allait sortir du compartiment, Harry partirait à sa recherche et verrait Ginny en pleine conversation avec un certain Blaise Zabini qui bien que Serpentard, semblait apprécier Ginny. À leur arriver au château, Harry allait à nouveau partir à la recherche de Ginny qu'il aurait perdu dans la foule, mais au lieu d'attraper son bras, il allait attraper le bras de son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui allait gentiment lui dire...

–Tu te trompes de personne, je ne m'appelle pas Ginny mais Soazick Robert, et je suis ton nouveau professeur.

Et dans sa chambre la pauvre auteur de cette histoire allait se retenir de vomir devant la mièvrerie de son personnage qu'elle avait autrefois adoré.

-----------------------------

Quelques mois plus tard, Ginny sortait avec Blaise, et Harry avec Soazick. Nous sommes à la fin d'un cours, Soazick rend un devoir à Neville alors qu'Harry attend patiemment qu'il s'en aille pour bécoter sa copine. Puis une fois de plus, les personnage se mirent en mode Pause. Gaëlle ouvrit la porte et entra.

–Les d'jeun's, dit-elle, je viens de remarquer quelque chose. Vous avez tous les trois la même date de anniversaire ! Bon Neville tu es du 30 juillet, mais c'est pas grave. Soazick pour toi comme je t'adorais dans ta première forme, j'ai fais comme Rowling je t'ai donné le même anniversaire que le miens, et il se trouve que c'est aussi le 31 juillet !

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder les personnages qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

–Donc voilà, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait changer la prophétie, dit Gaëlle. On change on dit que celle qu'a entendu Dumby par Trelawney n'était qu'une partie de la prophétie. Le problème vous me direz, ce sont les parents de Soazick. Je le sais, mais j'ai au moins quelques chapitres de réflexion pour y penser, en attendant on va bluffer. Je ne serais pas la première à faire ça...

Après son discours, Gaëlle repartit. Et les personnages s'animèrent.

-----------------------------------------

Nous sommes dans un petit village de Bretagne près de la Vilaine. Il est quatre heures du matin, et l'auteur se retourne une fois de plus dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Soudain, elle se redresse !

–J'ai trouvé !s'exclame-t-elle.

Gaëlle saisit son crayon fétiche et gribouilla quelques mots qui allait bouleverser sa fic : les réels parents de Soazick.

–Quand je pense que personne n'y a pensé avant moi, dit-elle les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

--------------------------------------

Bien évidement, cette auteur qui a eu cette illumination c'est moi, et vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas vous donnez l'identité des parents de Soazick. Bien que je vous l'avoue, j'en suis très fière. Je déteste toujours autant Soazick, mais j'ai eu ma petite vengeance, ça lui apprendra à être si parfaite ! La perfection de Soazick est encore plus flagrante dans mon tome sept... Harry Potter et le Début de la fin, qui sera bientôt une fic has-been avec la sortie du vrai tome sept...

FIN


End file.
